


Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer

by Mackie_Chandler



Category: Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackie_Chandler/pseuds/Mackie_Chandler
Summary: This idea comes from the script title for one of the episodes for Season 5.  I got the idea from a movie about another demon that you might recall.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, but I have no Beta and this just popped up in my brain over lunch.

Lucifer Lucifer Lucifer

Trixie Decker, once Trixie Espinoza, sat in her bed late at night and thought of Lucifer. It had been three months since he left, and Mom had gotten more and more sad. She worked hard and spent even more time with Trixie, which was great, but Trixie knew her Mom was suffering from the same thing she was – lack of a certain devil in their lives. He made Trixie laugh and he made Mom mad sometimes, but under it, she could tell he also made her laugh. He also made great breakfasts and loved her and Mom, she just knew that down in her gut

She also knew that Mom had been really upset when she found out he was really the Devil with a capital D, and had hurt Lucifer’s feeling, and she knew they had sort of made up and then he had to leave to protect earth, Charlies and Mom and maybe even her, Trixie. She knew he had been hurt badly before protecting her, she remembered the blood in her dreams. She remembered Eve protecting her and Lucifer protecting her from the bad man and the bad man that shot at him while he was protecting her.

She missed his smile. She missed hugging him. She missed the feeling that he was her very own guardian devil. She couldn’t talk about him to Mommy, because she got that sad tired look in her eyes. She tried talking to Maze but Maze even looked sad and then told her Lucifer was an asshole. She had hugged Maze and told her that she loved her and understood. Maze wasn’t really mad, she just didn’t know what to do with her feelings. Lucifer was like that sometimes too. Even Mom could be like that. Trixie worried about when she would grow up, because she hoped she didn’t pick up this particular brand of stupid that seemed to belong to the grownups.

She knew Lucifer was real and she didn’t want to ever forget him. 

Trixie looked at the ceiling. She prayed for Lucifer a lot. She also told God how sad her Mom was. She prayed to Lucifer because he was an angel. No one ever answered, but sometimes she felt like Lucifer could feel her loving at him and it made her feel a little better. She wondered if there was another way to get in touch with her very best Devil besides Maze.

She had gone to a sleepover last weekend and seen a movie called Beetlejuice. In it was a silly and sometimes mean demon who you could summon by calling his name three times. She had laughed at the movie and told Maze about it. Maze promised to watch it with her again some time.

She lay there thinking about it and wondered, could she call Lucifer if she called his name three times. Would it work? She thought hard. At worst, nothing would happen, which would make her a little sadder. Also her mom might get mad at her for yelling in the middle of the night. Mom wasn’t sleeping that well, but neither was Trixie. At best, she would try it and he would appear. Oh that would be so wonderful.

So, just to be careful, she prayed to God and asked that it would work because she loved Lucifer. Then she prayed to Lucifer and told him she loved him and missed him. Then, she shoved her face in her pillow to muffle the noise and yelled, ‘Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer,’ as loud as she could into the pillow.

Then there was a huge thump and something large and red with black wings landed on his bum next to her bed. “Lucifer!” she shrieked.

A face red with more owies than she’d ever thought possible looked at her in surprise with red, red eyes.

“Spawn?” he whispered, in a sad, hopeful voice that she recognized.

They had hurt her Lucifer! She jumped out of bed and threw her arms around him as he sat there. 

“Oh I’m so sorry you were hurt,” She cried, “I’ll get Mom.”

Then her door banged open and Mom stood there with her gun pointing at Lucifer.

Trixie jumped in front of Lucifer and yelled, “Don’t hurt him Mom, he already has owies!”

Lucifer also jumped up and picked up Trixie and yelled, “Don’t shoot the spawn!”

Mum carefully put the gun down and shrieked, “Lucifer.”

She rushed to Lucifer and threw her arms around him. Trixie mentally noted that his hands felt very warm but not yucky like an owie.

Lucifer was soon holding both of them on his lap on Trixie’s bed, his batwings had disappeared and he was crying. “Darlings,” he said so gently, like they were scared puppies or butterflies, “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” said Mom, “I heard a thump and thought someone had broken into Trixie’s room.”

“It was me,” said Trixie, excited that it had worked, “I called your name three times to call you like they do with Beetlejuice to call him in the movie.”

Lucifer looked puzzled and the red skin began to fade, “You called me?” he asked and his voice sounded both hopeful and sad at the same time

“I missed you,” explained Trixie, “Mommy misses you too. Maze misses you, Auntie Linda misses you. Auntie Ella misses and Uncle Menadiel misses you and tells Charlie stories about you. But me and Mommy miss you the most. Do you feel me praying to you?”

“Oh yes,” he said softly, “I feel you, little spawn, and is wonderful, like a special gift.”

Mummy began to cry, “Oh Lucifer I never thought of that.” Then she looked fierce, “Amenadiel said you would experience time differently than us. How long has it been?”

“Two years,” said Lucifer and now he looked like Lucifer, although he had no shirt on, just his nice pants, which were covered with ash. The room smelled like smoke.

Mummy cried harder and then started to kiss Lucifer like she used to kiss Daddy. Trixie thought that boded well for keeping him permanently.

“I have to go back,” he said, destroying her hope promptly, “Although I killed a lot of demons and imprisoned more. I suppose I can stay a few days, if you want.”

“You dork, of course,” said Mommy between kisses. Lucifer seemed to like those kind of kisses and looked less and less sad. Mommy seemed less sad. Trixie thought they looked more and more mushy, like in the movies. “If no one is going to snuggle me, I’d like my bed back,” she said. 

Mommy and Lucifer stopped and the both of them drug her between them and kissed her. Fortunately, they used Mommy and Daddy kisses and not mushy ones – yuck.

“You performed a miracle, darling,” said Lucifer. “I’ve missed you both so much and I’m so grateful that you miss me, even though you shouldn’t. You should be happy.”

“We’re happy with you, you big dork,” said Mummy. “I could never love anyone again like I love you. No one could ever replace you.”

Lucifer smiled, “Of course, I’m irreplaceable.”

Mommy laughed. Trixie grinned.

They sat there hugging for a long time, until Trixie began to fall asleep. She felt Lucifer and Mommy tuck her in. It was wonderful.

Lucifer Trixie Lucifer Trixie Lucifer Trixie

Lucifer turned to his first and only true love, “I really need to change clothes and take a shower. Do you mind if I pop over to the Lux for clothing?”

“I actually have some of your clothing here,” said Chloe shyly.

“Whatever for?” Lucifer asked.

“They smell like you,” she said. “I miss you and I sleep with one of your shirts when I can’t stand it anymore.”

“Oh Darling,” said Lucifer.

The ended up in the shower together, and made memories to carry him through the eternity of hell.

Finally they lay snuggled together under the covers, Chloe glorious and naked like a Venus, and Lucifer said softly, “Do you think the spawn would be able to do this again?”

“I don’t know. It seems like a miracle, but Trixie was pretty matter-of-fact about it,” said Chloe softly and she ran a loving hand through his hair.

“I will stay here with you for two days,” said Lucifer, “And then return. Wait a month and ask her to call me again. I should be able to cement my rule there even further. We could do this every month,” he said, feeling hope again.

“It will be so long for you,” she said softly and he could hear the beginning of tears in her voice.

“It’s not what I want to give you, my darling, but it gives me time to keep them under control. And if you like, you can have Trixie teach you how to pray like she does, that will help me so much.”

“I will take whatever I can get,” she whispered huskily, “I don’t want anyone but you, Lucifer. Prepare to be prayed to.”

They slept in each other’s arms and Lucifer felt the first real rest since returning to Hell. He didn’t know what the future would bring, but now he had a taste of hope and he would cling to it, and enjoy every moment he had with family.


End file.
